A misinterpreted sign
by betterontheotherside
Summary: Because love is something you feel, not see.


**LAJDKLFJAKLEJAJDFLKAJELAKDC CITY OF BONES MOVIE: ALEC AND MAGNUS ARE CAST! Magnus is Godfrey Gao and Alec is Kevin Zegers! :D How do YOU guys feel bout that? Tell me in a review ;)**

**So yeah lately I felt like doing a fanfic where Alec is blind, and Magnus is all like ooooh that's hot and Jace is all brotherly and annoying and shit so…**

**this is what happened.**

**Big whoop! -_-**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Cassie Clare to you?! *gestures at tattoo covered self* no, I don't. Which means I don't own any of this 'cept the plot and stuff. ^_^**

Business was slow today. I sighed, leaning over the counter. No one had come in for about two hours, now. So I had just sat here, hoping someone would find this big DVD Shop interesting and at least come in and browse. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Magnus"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Goldilocks."

Jace huffed. "what? I was going to ask if-"

"shut up." I muttered, tuning out. "you're boring me with your boredom."

Blondie muttered a curse under his breath. "well, my brother's coming soon. Just thought I'd let you know."

I raised an eyebrow. "so?"

For once he didn't leer. "Alec's blind, Magnus. I don't care what you do. Just don't make fun of him, or anything, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, although wondering why Jace was telling me. It wasn't like I ever talked to his siblings anyway. "sure."

About ten minutes later, a boy with black hair strolled in. He was wearing shades. Was that Jace's brother?

"Alec!" Jace grinned.

The boy- Alec- turned in our direction. He smirked and made his way over, not crashing into anything. He weaved his way around stands that held CD's and made it over with complete accuracy, as if he'd done it a hundred times. If Jace hadn't said he was blind, I wouldn't have known.

Alec looked in our general direction. "Hey."

"hi." Jace said. "buy something." He suggested , "Help me out"

Alec didn't respond. Instead, he looked my way. "who are you?"

I blinked. "I'm Magnus- how did you-"

Alec grinned sheepishly. "I can sense your presence."

Jace snorted, and Alec laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

"So," I said, "you sensed a presence in the force?" This was beginning to sound a lot like Star Wars.

Alec blushed. "Well-"

"You're inner nerd is showing" Jace teased, smirking. "This is why you have no friends but what's-his-face-Lewis."

"Simon" Alec corrected. "and I don't need friends. I have myself. I have my iPod. I'm good."

I raised my eyebrows. So he wasn't outgoing. "You're the opposite of Jace."

Alec frowned, and I thought I made him upset or something. "Well, yeah, I guess."

The phone rang in the back room and Jace went to answer it. Alec and I stayed in awkward silence for a minute.

"So," I started, "Jace told me you're blind."

Alec tensed. "yeah," He said, voice guarded. "why, is that a problem?"

I was kind of surprised, but if I were him, I guess I would've asked the same thing. "no, of course not. I was just wondering- Jace likes to bluff."

Alec nodded, smiling. "yeah, he does. He annoys everyone in the family."

"I really can't imagine why." I said sarcastically, and Alec laughed. It was a nice sound. We talked for a while after that, and I realized I liked Alec. He was shy, uncomfortable in his own skin. It was new. Alec was nice, and he liked Adam Lambert. That fact was enough to make me love him, and did I mention how beautiful he was? He had pale skin, hair dark, jet black. I wished I could see his eyes. Wow. That didn't sound like me.

"Hey-" Alec said, and I looked at him. "Not to sound weird or anything, but-" he hesitated, but went on. "what... What do you look like?"

Jace, who had come out of the storage room, looked amused. "playing Twenty Questions, are we?"

I shot him a look, and Alec didn't reply. I realized Alec ignored Jace's stupid questions and statements. That was a habit that I'd have to make.

"well, Alexander," Jace threw an arm around Alec's shoulders, making the boy flinch. "Magnus is a sparkling glittery rainbow and represents the Pandemonium when it's newly decorated. He glitters more than Isabelle and wears so much neon you can't look at him without covering your eyes. In other words, he glitters more than Edward Cullen tanning on a Hawaiian Beach."

I snorted, because it was true. I wore an acceptable amount of glitter, but everyone always says it's too much. I like neon. Especially neon yellow or green. I like to stand out.

Alec seemed speechless for a moment, then stammered, "wh-what? A-are you crazy?!"

I laughed. "No, darlin'. I'm just the life of the party."

Alec's jaw dropped slightly. He didn't speak for a moment and Jace snickered. "Magnus is scary, isn't he, Alex?"

Alec nudged his brother in the ribs, blushing. I smirked. Cute. Jace rolled eyes and left, muttering something about closing shop. "You're not scary." Alec said, blushing as Jace was out of hearing range. "I have to go; Jace has no patience. Will I see you again sometime?"

I smiled, then realized he couldn't see it. "Course you will. Come by tomorrow?"

"sure"

We said out goodbyes and parted ways.

Suffice to say I had a fitful sleep that night.

**So because that sucked, I'm going to upload the next chapter right away in attempt to make it better. Anyway, WHAT DID YA THINK about this?! Leave a review and remember: I want to know, what do you think of the casting so far?!**

**Cookies for you if you review!**

**~TeamJaceWayland~**


End file.
